Idaho
| LargestCity = capital | LargestMetro = Boise metropolitan area | Governor = Brad Little ® | Lieutenant Governor = Janice McGeachin ® | Legislature = Idaho Legislature | Upperhouse = Senate | Lowerhouse = House of Representatives | Senators = Mike Crapo ® Jim Risch ® | Representative = 1. Russ Fulcher ® 2. Mike Simpson ® | MedianHouseholdIncome=$51,624 | IncomeRank = 36th | PostalAbbreviation = ID | AreaRank = 14th | TotalAreaUS = 83,797 | TotalArea = 216,900 | LandAreaUS = 82,7471 | LandArea = 214,500 | WaterAreaUS = 823 | WaterArea = 2,133 | PCWater = 0.98 | PopRank = 39th |2010Pop = 1,716,943 (2017 est.) | DensityRank = 44th | AdmittanceOrder = 43rd | AdmittanceDate = July 3, 1890 | TimeZone = Pacific: UTC −8/−7 | TZ1Where = Idaho Panhandle | TimeZone2 = Mountain: UTC −7/−6 | TZ2Where = primary | Latitude = 42° N to 49° N | Longitude = 111°03′ W to 117°15′ W | WidthUS = 305 | Width = 491 | LengthUS = 479 | Length = 771 | HighestPoint = Borah Peak Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988. | HighestElevUS = 12,662 | HighestElev = 3,859 | MeanElevUS = 5,000 | MeanElev = 1,520 | LowestPoint = Confluence of Snake and Clearwater River; Lewiston | LowestElevUS = 713 | LowestElev = 217 | ISOCode = US-ID | Website = www.idaho.gov | 2010DensityUS=20.1 |2010Density=7.76 }} | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Fish = Cutthroat trout (Oncorhynchus clarkii) | Flower = Syringa (Philadelphus lewisii) | Horse = Appaloosa | Insect = Monarch butterfly (Danaus plexippus) | Mammal = | Reptile = | Tree = Western white pine (Pinus monticola) | Beverage = | Colors = | Dance = Square dance | Food = | Fossil = Hagerman horse (Equus simplicidens) | Gemstone = Star garnet | Mineral = | Instrument = | Poem = | Rock = | Shell = | Slogan = Great Potatoes. Tasty Destinations. | Soil = Threebear | Sport = | Toy = | Route Marker = ID-75.svg | Quarter = 2007 ID Proof Rev.png | QuarterReleaseDate = 2007 }} Idaho is a state in the United States. Its capital and biggest city is Boise. Idaho became a state in 1890. Its current Governor is Brad Little. It is the 11th largest state in land area, and the 14th largest in total area (land and water). The population of Idaho is estimated at 1,523,816 by the United States Census Bureau in 2008. Idaho is bordered by Washington and Oregon on the west, Montana and Wyoming on the east, Utah and Nevada on the south and the country of Canada (British Columbia) on the north side. The climate in Idaho can sometimes be hot, reaching up to 100 °F. Humidity is normally low with cooler evenings in summer months. In winter, temperatures normally drop to lower twenty's, upper teens. Sometimes, the temperature drops to several degrees below zero. Idaho's state motto is Esto perpetua. This is Latin for "Let it be forever". Important cities and towns Population > 100,000 (city area) *Boise (state capital) Population > 50,000 (city area) *Idaho Falls – The main offices of the Idaho National Laboratory are here *Nampa – Home of Northwest Nazarene University *Pocatello – Home of Idaho State University *Meridian – Suburb of Boise Population > 30,000 (city area) *Caldwell – Home of the College of Idaho *Coeur d'Alene – Home of North Idaho College, major tourist hub *Lewiston – Home of Lewis-Clark State College *Twin Falls – Home of College of Southern Idaho Population > 10,000 (city area) *Ammon – Suburb of Idaho Falls *Blackfoot – Home of the Idaho Potato Museum *Burley *Eagle – Suburb of Boise *Garden City – Suburb of Boise *Hayden *Jerome *Kuna – Suburb of Boise *Moscow – Home of the University of Idaho *Mountain Home – U.S. Air Force Base *Post Falls *Rexburg – Home of Brigham Young University-Idaho Smaller Towns and Cities *American Falls – First town to be entirely relocated *Arco – First city to be lit by electricity from a nuclear power plant *Bonners Ferry – Northernmost major town in Idaho *Buhl – "Trout capital of the world" *Bone- Population 2 *Driggs – skiing *Eden *Emmett *Greenleaf *Firth *Fruitland *Filer – Suburb of Twin Falls *Hazelton *Homedale – town's name was chosen from a hat *Island Park *Kimberly – Suburb of Twin Falls *Kellogg – skiing *Malad City *McCall – skiing *Melba, Idaho - South of Nampa, Idaho *Middleton *Montpelier bank robbed by the wild bunch *Mullan – mining for silver, lead, zinc *New Meadows - at the 45th parallel north *New Plymouth – first planned community in Idaho, third west of the Rocky Mountains *Notus *Oakley – pioneer town, home of many historic buildings *Orofino – Clearwater County seat, site of Dworshak Dam *Paris – Bear Lake County seat *Parma *Payette – Payette County seat *Plummer- CDA tribal headquarters *Preston- location of the 2004 film Napoleon Dynamite and the annual International Bed Races *Rupert- Minidoka County seat *Rigby – Television birthplace *Salmon – Gateway to "River of No Return" (Salmon River) *Sandpoint – skiing (Schweitzer Mountain Ski Resort) and Recreation Lake Pend Oreille *Shelley – Home of the Russet SPUD *Soda Springs – U.S.'s only captive geyser *St. Anthony – sand dunes and several lava tubes *St. Maries – Benewah County seat *Stanley, Idaho – center of the Sawtooth mountains *Star, Idaho *Sun Valley – Year-round resort with skiing *Wallace – Historic district and Shoshone County seat *Weiser – Washington County seat, home of the National Oldtime Fiddlers' Contest *Wilder *Worley – casino Related pages * Colleges and universities in Idaho * List of counties in Idaho * List of rivers of Idaho References Category:Idaho Category:1890 establishments in the United States